The U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,133 discloses an oscillating pump. The oscillating pump comprises a pump drive system and an oscillating plate. Furthermore, the oscillating pump comprises a membrane and a lower housing part, which together form a pump channel. The pump channel is formed by a circular recess in said housing part, wherein the circle is not closed. At one end of the circular recess a pump channel inlet is located, at the other end there is a pump channel outlet. Via screw joints, the lower housing part is firmly connected to a central housing part. The oscillating device is located in the central housing part. The membrane is clamped between the lower housing part and the central housing part. Furthermore, the membrane is firmly connected to the oscillating device. By means of the oscillating pump drive system, the oscillating device can be caused to swing, and the oscillation is transmitted to the membrane because of the firm connection with the membrane. The oscillation of the membrane corresponds to a peristaltic motion. Through a deformation of the membrane in a section between pump inlet and pump outlet, the pump channel is closed, and the closed section runs along with the oscillation from pump inlet to pump outlet. In this way, it is possible to transport a fluid through the pump channel. Back-pressure valves behind the pump channel inlet and the pump channel outlet prevent an undesired backflow.
The DE 32 27 051 A1 discloses a flexible-tube pump for medical applications. The flexible-tube pump is designed as an oscillating pump. The flexible-tube pump comprises a pump drive system and an oscillating plate, which can be caused to swing by means of the pump drive system. The flexible-tube pump has a hinged cover in which a tube can be inserted. By means of the swinging oscillating plate, the inserted tube is compressed at a place in the circular pump section that moves along with the oscillation so that a fluid can be transported through the tube. The contusion point is long enough that in a phase of oscillation an inlet section and an outlet section of the tube can be compressed at the same time so that the tube is always closed at at least one place. In this way, an undesired flow of the fluid is prevented.